Las Clases de Cocina de Akane
by C. Weller chan
Summary: - No puedo ni siquiera pensar en casarme antes de aprender a cocinar debidamente, papá. ¿O quieres que mi esposo termine por abandonarme porque no le puedo preparar los platillos que más le gusten? -
1. ¿Una idea tonta?

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**LAS CLASES DE COCINA DE AKANE"**

**Nota preliminar de la autora**

Como temía, no pude apartarme más del placer de escribir otra historia de Ranma ½, sobre todo después de la cálida y amable acogida que recibí por parte de las y los atentas (os) y afectuosas (os) lectoras (os) de mis fics anteriores, sobre esta historia original de Takahashi. Mi sincero agradecimiento por su tiempo, sus comentarios y sus visitas; son enormemente apreciados.

A pesar de que la presente historia aún no está concluida, quise arriesgarme y publicarla antes de que la idea se fuera volando (como tantas otras) y compartirla con ustedes. Lamentablemente, el tiempo que tengo disponible para escribir es reducido, de modo que me veré forzada a hacer algo que no me gusta: las actualizaciones serán espaciadas, es decir, no puedo especificar un lapso de tiempo determinado para publicar los nuevos capítulos. Estas podrían ser cada ocho días, cada tres semanas o más tiempo aún, según mis obligaciones me lo permitan.

Esta será una historia corta (o por lo menos eso está planeado), de modo que trataré de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para concluirla lo antes posible.

También quisiera dedicar esta historia (otra más) a mi querida amiga **Suikaze**. Como de costumbre, para mí es un apoyo, un paño de lágrimas y una de las mujeres más pacientes del mundo. Gracias y recuerda que esto también es tuyo (como todo).

**C. Weller chan**"**LAS CLASES DE COCINA DE AKANE"**

* * *

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿…Una Idea Tonta?**

La puerta de una de las aulas de cocina del colegio Furinkan se abrió dejando salir a un mar de jovencitas con sus uniformes de preparatorianas que, con sus delantales un poco manchados y cofias de tela, cargaban entre sus manos como si de un tesoro se tratara, unos bultitos coquetamente bordados con encajes en la orilla. Riendo con satisfacción, las estudiantes observaron a sus compañeros varones los cuales, ansiosos, comenzaron a acercarse a ellas en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del salón.

- ¿Me darás una probadita, Kaori? –

- ¿Qué prepararon esta vez, muchachas? – eran las preguntas que los chicos les hacían a sus compañeras. Algunas de ellas decidían compartir el contenido de sus envoltorios, y otras hacerse las interesantes poniendo un poco de resistencia, a la cual el joven decidía seguir el juego.

Akane fue una de las últimas en salir de la clase, sonriendo y mirando con orgullo el bultito en sus manos. Tenía en una mejilla un lunar de mediano tamaño de harina y otro en el fleco y en el delantal algo que parecía la mancha de la mezcolanza empleada para la preparación.

- Así que el salón de cocina no explotó… - una voz burlona y masculina cortó de tajo sus ensoñaciones y al mirar hacia arriba, observó la cara socarrona y maliciosa de su prometido. Con enojo, espetó:

- ¿Y por qué habría de explotar, tonto? –Ranma adoptó una posición desinteresada, mirando por la ventana que daba hacia las copas de los árboles que rodeaban la construcción.

- Bueno… tomando en cuenta que en la casa siempre se escucha un estallido por lo menos, no entiendo cómo la cocina de la escuela sea la excepción – realmente molesta, Akane lanzó una patada que con un salto, Ranma esquivó.

- ¡Eres un grosero! ¡Déjame en paz! – con esta frase, la chica decidió continuar su camino al baño de mujeres para asearse y quitarse el delantal y la cofia antes de la siguiente clase.

- ¿Y… qué prepararon siempre? – la chica se detuvo y observó a Ranma por encima de su hombro.

- Nada que te importe – tratando de seguir caminando, su andar se vio nuevamente interceptado.

- ¡Anda, dime! Me enteraré de todos modos – decía el chico de la trenza mientras caminaba a su lado. Akane presionó contra su pecho su bultito, sin contestar. – En vista del envoltorio, apuesto que fueron galletas otra vez – la chica siguió ignorando tercamente las suposiciones del muchacho, que curioso, saltó frente a ella quien de inmediato adoptó una posición de defensa. Ranma esperaba esto para de un rápido movimiento, arrebatarle el saquito para huir corriendo y sacar la lengua a la vez que le gritaba: - ¡Eres una lenta! - .

Akane en principio no reaccionó por el asombro y eso al artemarcialista le dio la ventaja suficiente para salir por una ventana y de unos ágiles saltos, bajar hasta el patio de la escuela. Cuando Akane se asomó, Ranma justo iba dando la vuelta en la esquina del edificio, perdiéndolo de vista.

Con suma molestia, la jovencita corrió hacia las escaleras para tratar de averiguar a dónde había llevado Ranma sus galletas y para qué las quería. Él nunca deseaba probar su comida, es más, tenía que ser obligado a ello, de modo que seguramente se traía algo entre manos.

Cuando llegó al patio y preguntó por el paradero de su prometido, varios alumnos le dijeron que lo habían visto correr hacia el laboratorio de biología con un par de sus compañeros de clase, de modo que cuando llegó al lugar, entró con cautela al sitio indicado dispuesta a sorprender y reclamar a todo pulmón al patán que le había robado su bultito con las galletas que tanto esfuerzo había preparado en clase. Oyendo unos sonidos, se escondió detrás de un estante.

- ¿Ya ven? Ja ja ja. ¡Les dije que se lo comería! – escuchó decir a uno de sus compañeros de salón. Luego escuchó un sonido parecido al de un paquete rasgándose.

- Esto no se lo comerá. Tiene picante – luego de unos segundos, otros sonidos de desaliento y la risa de Ranma, volvieron a oírse.

- ¡Esto es bueno! También se lo comió. Ahora es mi turno – unos instantes y unos murmullos decepcionados seguidos de una risa triunfal de su prometido llenaron el laboratorio - ¿Lo ven? ¡Gané la apuesta! ¡No se lo comió! –

- ¡Eres un tramposo Saotome! ¿Qué fue lo que le diste? ¿Piedras? – Akane asomó un poco la cabeza para ver a Ranma con sus dos amigos de clase frente a la jaula que servía para resguardar a la iguana que la escuela conservaba como sujeto de investigación para el alumnado. Era bien sabido que ese animal comía todo lo que se le ponía enfrente.

- Ja ja ja. Algo _peor_ que eso – Akane observó horrorizada cómo Ranma alzaba su bultito para enseñárselo a sus amigos. – Las galletas de Akane… -

* * *

Acompañada por las grandes y mates sombras de la tarde que anunciaban la llegada de la noche, Akane volvía desalentada hacia la casa Tendo. Luego de la pelea fenomenal que Ranma y ella habían protagonizado en el laboratorio, donde hasta un profesor tuvo que intervenir para salvar la integridad del material biológico, sentía que sus energías habían disminuido y sus ánimos se encontraban por los suelos. El hecho que el patán de Ranma utilizara sus galletas para ganar una apuesta de _ese_ tipo, y hacer más que patente ante otras personas que el cocinar no se le daba _tan_ bien, hacía que su corazón doliera más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Con un suspiro, volteó hacia la hermosa puesta de sol que había tornado el rededor de un agradable y suave tono anaranjado, deseando que por una vez, Ranma admitiera que la comida preparada por ella era deliciosa. "Primero muerto" pensó la pelinegra, para de repente percatarse que se encontraba frente a un lote baldío, donde el amable y gentil Ryoga tenía su campamento.

- ¡Ryoga! – le gritó con gusto, aproximándose al chico, quien al verla miró al piso turbado y temblando.

- ¡A-Akane! ¿Cómo has estado? – Luego que Akane se sentara al lado de su amigo y que Ryoga dispusiera una pequeña fogata para preparar su cena, comenzaron a platicar muy contentos. Hacía tiempo que el muchacho había salido a otro de sus viajes de entrenamiento, y para Akane siempre era una grata compañía y un placer saludarlo cada vez que volvía.

- … y eso fue lo que ocurrió – terminó Akane esforzándose por hablar con un tono neutro, mirando como hipnotizada el fuego rodeado de pequeñas piedras, el cual servía para asar el contenido del traste que Ryoga había puesto encima.

- ¡Ese barbaján! ¡Me las pagará! – respondió Ryoga con furia a la descripción de los acontecimientos que sucedieron en la escuela con las galletas de la chica.

- No merece la pena que te esfuerces Ryoga. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero Ranma siempre será Ranma – comentó conciliadora la chica, mirando a su amigo bajar el puño no muy convencido.

- ¡Lo que ha hecho es imperdonable Akane! ¡No permitiré que pisotee tu orgullo con ese desparpajo! ¡Debe recibir su merecido! – la chica sonrió dulcemente a su interlocutor, que no pudo más que temblar y mirarla como un bobo, mientras se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Olvídalo! ¿Por qué no mejor me invitas a cenar? ¡Tu comida huele deliciosa! – con manos temblorosas y con peligro elevado de tirarlo todo, Ryoga revolvió el contenido de la sartén y le añadió un par de condimentos, sin poder creer su suerte. ¡Akane, su dulce Akane cenaría con él!

- ¡Po-por supuesto! ¡En un momento estará lista! – con movimientos ágiles y expertos que desmentían su nerviosismo, Ryoga terminó de preparar la cena, la cual consistía en un par de platillos sencillos y un poco de té.

- ¡Está deliciosa Ryoga! ¿Cómo pudiste preparar algo tan rico en estas condiciones? – preguntó Akane encantada e intrigada. Rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza, Ryoga respondió:

- Bueno… tanto andar aquí para allá te hace desarrollar algunos trucos – Akane continuó degustando su cena, maravillándose cómo con sólo un par de utensilios y sin más ingredientes que carne, verduras y condimentos en una fogata, Ryoga pudiera cocinar algo con un sabor tan deleitable al paladar.

Cuando se encontraban tomando el té enseguida de terminar de comer, luego que Ryoga casi tirara su plato de la cena con todo su contenido y quebrara un poco su taza de tanta presión, Akane miró las estrellas que los cobijaban con cierta melancolía.

- Muchas gracias Ryoga. Fuiste muy amable al compartir tu cena conmigo… y lamento haber impuesto mi presencia – comentó Akane con cierto bochorno. Ryoga brincó inmediatamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no fue imposición Akane! Te aseguro que esta ha sido la cena más disfrutable, gracias a tu compañía – terminó turbado y tocando las puntas de sus índices una con otra, sonrojado. Akane rió agradecida y terminando su infusión, se levantó comenzando a levantar los trastes usados.

- Te ayudaré a recoger Ryoga, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer la cena – Ryoga la imitó arguyendo que no era necesario, pero ante la insistencia de la chica, accedió. Mirando a Ryoga desenvolverse con movimientos estudiados y rápidos (aunque un poco temblorosos), Akane comenzó a formar una idea en su mente. – Ryoga, si te pidiera un favor, ¿podrías ayudarme? – Ryoga la miró extrañado.

- ¿Un favor? ¡Por supuesto Akane! ¡Lo que sea! –

- ¿Aunque fuera una idea tonta? –

- No creo que sea nada de éso Akane. ¿Qué deseas pedirme? – la chica aspiró profundo, indecisa aún sobre pronunciar o no las palabras, cuando una determinación se mostró en su mirada y volteó hacia el muchacho, que esperaba paciente y atentamente.

- ¿Podrías… podrías enseñarme a cocinar? –

* * *

**Final del Capítulo 1**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Pues he aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia corta. Quiero calentar motores con este relato antes de aventurarme a escribir otro fic más elaborado y complejo que está en espera. Sólo espero tener la oportunidad de lograrlo.

Quisiera expresar mi gratitud a todas las personas que han leído y visitado mis dos fics publicados de Ranma 1/2 y que están pendientes de responder, esperando puedan enterarse.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

**Reviews por "El Precio":**

**AikoBreHoney: **Tienes razón: no importa cuánto tiempo pase, es gratificante recibir unas palabras sobre el trabajo realizado. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras.

**Favoritos de "El Precio":**

**Neleb: **Muchas gracias por añadir "El Precio" a tu lista de historias favoritas. Es un incentivo y una emoción enormes.

**Feuer23: **También mi agradecimiento por incluirlo en tu lista de favoritas. Representa una cuestión importante para mí. Gracias.

**Reviews por "No es a mí"**

**viry chan: **Gracias por el comentario. Aquí hay otra historia más. Espero que la disfrutes.

**Encadenada: **Jejeje. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Ryoga es uno de mis personajes consentidos, aunque siempre es interesante tener diferentes gustos y puntos de vista. Gracias por tu review.

**Naoko tendo: **Esa era exactamente mi intención al escribir el capítulo único. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por añadir "No es a mí" a tu lista de historias favoritas.

**OoIKEBANAoO: **Tienes toda la razón, creo que no hay nadie más que sepa exactamente la magnitud del amor de Akane hacia Ranma que Ryoga. ¡Pobrecillo! Gracias por tu review.

**Marii-san: **Muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Gracias también por tus palabras para "El Precio". Ojalá también disfrutes esta historia.

**Favoritos de "No es a mí"**

**Feuer23: **En verdad gracias por añadirlo a tus historias favoritas. Es una emoción y orgullo enormes. Gracias.

Y gracias a todas y todos por su tiempo. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	2. ¿¿Entrar a mi Cuarto?

**Disclaimer:** Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

"**LAS CLASES DE COCINA DE AKANE"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 2**

**¿¿Entrar a mi Cuarto…??**

Ranma miraba con ojos asesinos la escena frente a él. Escondido entre las ramas del árbol y la oscuridad de la noche que lo hacía pasar desapercibido, observaba a la pareja formada por su prometida y ese cerdo tonto que caminaba hacia la casa Tendo charlando animadamente. Tratando de apaciguar su enojo, con sigilo siguió hasta que llegaron a su destino. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de dejar a Akane en la puerta del domicilio, Ryoga siguió a la chica al interior de la casa.

Sin poder soportar más, Ranma brincó la barda y de un par de saltos, se posicionó sobre el techo, justo encima de la sala de reunión, de modo que podía escuchar todo lo que se dijera ahí sin ser visto, donde Akane se había dirigido para hablar con Soun que se encontraba en ese momento viendo su programa favorito. Ranma podía sentir el aura de Ryoga muy cerca, como si estuviera esperando en la entrada de la casa. ¿Qué tramaba ese par?

- Buenas noches papá – Ranma escuchaba un poco apagada la voz de su prometida, pero no importaba, era suficiente para seguir la plática. La voz de Soun se dejó oír.

- ¡Akane! ¿Dónde habías estado? Como no llegaste a cenar, pensamos que algo te habría sucedido. Mandé a Ranma a buscarte… - el aludido no pudo evitar pensar con burla que la "preocupación" del señor Tendo por su hija era inventada puesto que eso no le impidió disfrutar de su programa.

Abajo, Akane decidió ignorar por completo la mención de su prometido para hablar acerca de lo que le interesaba.

– Quisiera pedirte algo; es de suma importancia para mí – luego de unos instantes, el chico de la trenza escuchó el "clic" del control remoto seguido de un silencio que indicaba que Soun había apagado el televisor.

- ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece a mi pequeñita? – Ranma no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado al escuchar el tono meloso y las palabras del tío Soun. Siempre que hablaba de esa manera, significaba que se le podía manipular más fácilmente, sobre todo sus hijas. Con perfecto conocimiento, Akane decidió actuar en este momento, puesto que el programa siempre conseguía poner de buen humor a su padre.

- Pues… tú siempre has dicho que es primordial tener un adecuado comportamiento femenino para ser una buena esposa, ¿no es así? –

- Una buena esposa _para Ranma_ – rectificó Soun enfático. Akane continuó ignorando el tema de su prometido.

- De modo que he decidido poner más empeño en las prácticas hogareñas, concretamente en la cocina, papá – un aullido de alegría se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar, tanto, que Ranma estuvo a punto de caer del techo por lo alto del lloriqueo.

- ¡Mi pequeñita! ¡Mi niña ha decidido aprender a ser una buena esposa! ¡Debo pensar de una vez en los preparativos para la boda! ¡Las invitaciones, el vestido, la comida…! –

- ¡Exactamente, la comida! – la frase tajante y firme de Akane logró terminar con el ánimo y las elucubraciones de Soun, que sorprendido, dejó de llorar y gimotear para mirar a su hija interrogante – No puedo ni siquiera pensar en casarme antes de aprender a cocinar debidamente, papá, ¿o quieres que mi esposo termine por abandonarme porque no le puedo preparar los platillos que más le gusten? – el señor Tendo miró a su hijita con los ojos abiertos como platos. Parecía que por fin, su pequeñita había tomado seriamente el asunto de ser una buena esposa y estaba dispuesta a poner de su parte para realmente aprender las cuestiones domésticas, lo cual lo hizo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más de pura alegría.

- ¡Akane! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso! ¡Esperé tanto este momento! ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? ¡Lo que necesites pídemelo! – Akane miró a su padre con una sonrisa que demostrada contento… y triunfo.

- Quisiera un maestro de cocina, papá. Un auténtico experto para que sin ningún problema o error, pueda yo aprender el delicado arte de la gastronomía casera – Soun miraba a su retoño como un perro famélico que le es ofrecido un hueso muy apetitoso, asintiendo con vigor y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Lo que quieras hijita. ¡Lo que sea! –

- Quiero que Ryoga sea mi maestro de cocina – tanto Soun como Ranma se quedaron de piedra ante la petición tan extraña e inesperada ¿¿Ryoga el maestro de cocina de Akane??

* * *

- ¡Y éste será tu cuarto, Ryoga! Sé que es pequeño, pero la otra habitación la están utilizando Ranma y el tío Genma – decía Akane mientras abría la puerta corrediza y le mostraba al aludido un pequeño saloncito desnudo donde apenas alcanzaba a tenderse una persona en el suelo, pero eso a Ryoga no le importaba, después de todo, estaba más que acostumbrado a las incomodidades y a los lugares estrechos, de modo que ese sitio con techo y cuatro paredes era un lujo extraordinario.

- ¡No te preocupes Akane! ¡Es más que suficiente para mí! – respondía Ryoga con una sonrisa nerviosa y el rostro sonrojado. El estar en la misma casa con su dulce Akane era como un sueño hecho realidad. Akane sacó un futón y una almohada del clóset, para depositarlos en el suelo y comenzar a preparar la cama. Al ver esto, Ryoga exclamó: - ¡Por favor, Akane! ¡Yo mismo arreglaré el futón, déjalo! – sin hacer caso a la apenada frase del muchacho, la chica continuó con su labor.

- ¡Ryoga, no seas tonto! Estás haciéndome un gran favor y lo menos que puedo hacer es procurar tu comodidad mientras estés aquí – respondió Akane con una sonrisa amable y arrodillada sobre el futón. Ryoga sintió una llamarada de fuego recorrerle el cuerpo entero. ¡Se veía tan hermosa! – Entretanto me enseñes a cocinar, me gustaría que te sintieras a gusto Ryoga, como si esta fuera tu casa. Me mortificaría mucho que esta situación te produjera incomodidad – decía la muchacha un poco cohibida, aún arrodillada. Ryoga emocionado de inmediato contestó:

- ¡Me sentiré muy contento de enseñarte a cocinar, Akane! ¡Verás que todo saldrá bien! ¡Te convertirás en una excelente cocinera! – con los ojos llenos de ilusión, Akane juntó las palmas de sus manos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ryoga tragó.

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias Ryoga! ¡Pondré todo de mi parte para que no sea tiempo perdido, te lo aseguro! – el pobre muchacho sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Si ella continuaba sonriendo de esa manera… - Bueno, te dejo descansar. Mañana comenzaremos las lecciones, ¿te parece? – luego de un "buenas noches", Akane salió de la habitación con el ánimo por las nubes, dirigiéndose a su recámara que estaba en el mismo piso, al otro extremo del pasillo. ¿Sería verdad que en esta ocasión su deseo se volvería realidad?

- "¡Ryoga, no seas tonto! Estás haciéndome un gran favor y lo menos que puedo hacer es procurar tu comodidad mientras estés aquí" – la chica de cabello corto volteó sorprendida al escuchar la voz burlona de su prometido, remedándola. El artemarcialista estaba parado atrás de ella (¿en qué momento apareció en ese lugar?) con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el muro del corredor. Su pose parecía relajada, pero Akane alcanzó a ver que en sus ojos azules destellaba una chispa de ¿irritación?

Sintiendo coraje por las palabras burlonas de Ranma, Akane puso sus brazos en jarras y bufó:

- ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? – abandonando su posición, el chico de la trenza se acercó a la muchacha hasta quedar frente a ella con un aura que a Akane se le antojó intimidante.

- Pusiste a Ryoga en ese cuarto – comentó el joven con los ojos fijos en los de Akane.

- ¿Y? – Ranma no parpadeaba; a pesar de que tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su espalda se encontraba un poco encorvada, era obvio para la chica que estaba alerta al más mínimo movimiento que ella hiciera.

- Pues que ese cuarto está muy cerca del tuyo – respondió él con voz ronca. Su mandíbula apenas se movía.

- ¿Y? – repitió Akane terca. No se dejaría intimidar. Ranma cerró los ojos como reuniendo paciencia.

- Pues que ni siquiera _yo_ duermo en este piso, tonta. Mi cuarto está arriba – la chica del cabello corto estaba cada vez más confundida y enojada. Parecía que la estuvieran tratando como una niñita tonta y caprichosa. ¿Qué quería decir exactamente ese tonto?

- Ranma, me temo que no comprendo… - su interlocutor colocó sus manos grandes y callosas en los delicados hombros de Akane. Ella se estremeció, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que estaban hablando.

- Si Ryoga quiere entrar a tu cuarto por la noche, luego no vayas a buscarme para que lo detenga. Después de todo, tú solita te lo buscaste – comentó Ranma solemnemente. Akane sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado.

- ¿Entrar a mi cuarto… por la noche… Ryoga? – una ola tumultuosa de ira, incredulidad y asombro subió por la garganta de Akane hasta llegar a su cabeza que de inmediato subió su temperatura. ¿Qué estaba diciendo ese depravado? ¿¿Que Ryoga intentaría aprovecharse de ella?? - ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Ryoga es el chico más decente y amable que he conocido! ¿Cómo te atreves a compararlo contigo, cretino? ¡Tú sí que eres un indecente! ¿Cuántas veces has entrado a mi cuarto por la ventana, sin importar si en ese momento me estoy cambiando de ropa? ¡Insolente desvergonzado! – gritó Akane sin que le importara que toda la casa escuchara. Ranma lejos de amilanarse, la miró con sospecha.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que Ryoga no intentará molestarte? ¡Tal vez eso es lo que estás esperando, descarada, estar con él! Por eso lo defiendes tanto – Akane quería mesarse los cabellos de puro disgusto y exasperación.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir tantas tonterías de una sola vez? ¡Eres un majadero! Déjame en paz – la chica movió sus hombros tratando de deshacerse del agarre del muchacho, pero él no lo permitió.

- ¿De veras piensas que Ryoga no hará nada? Después de todo, él aceptó permanecer en esta casa para estar contigo, ¿no?– preguntó el artemarcialista serio. Akane, sin meditar de dónde pudo haber obtenido Ranma esa información tan rápidamente, llegó al límite de su paciencia. Sin meditar bien las ideas, Akane respondió:

- ¿Cómo crees que pueda hacer algo _ahora_? Después de todo, voy a pasar cada minuto libre con él, Ranma. No me voy a despegar de su lado durante una buena temporada, y cuando digo _no despegarme,_ eso es exactamente lo que significa – Ranma quitó sus manos de los hombros de su prometida de puro asombro, mirándola embobado. Akane aprovechó para alejarse hacia atrás unos pasos, para alcanzar la puerta de su recámara. – Voy a pasar junto a Ryoga todo el tiempo posible, Ranma. Vamos a experimentar, a practicar y a entrenar intensamente. Estaremos los dos confinados a la cocina de esta casa sin que nada nos separe hasta que cumpla con el cometido que me he propuesto, ¡y si para eso tengo que comer del mismo plato que él, ten por seguro que eso es lo que haré! – entrando a su recámara, Akane cerró la puerta de un golpe, no muy consciente de sus últimas palabras pronunciadas a causa de la ira que sentía. ¿Ryoga un aprovechado que sólo quería estar con ella? ¡Como si eso fuera posible!

* * *

**Final del capítulo 2**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Lolichan36: **Bueno, Sesshomaru es Sesshomaru, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y también por añadir esta historia a tus alertas y a tu lista de historias favoritas; un cumplido.

**viry chan: **Jejeje, yo también pienso que la parejita ideal del original de Takahashi son Ranma y Akane, sin embargo creo que de vez en cuanto hay que bajarle un poquito los humos al muchacho. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por añadir la historia a tus alertas.

**Golgos: **Mmm… ¿realmente se nota mucho que ésa es precisamente mi intención? Gracias por tu review y saludos para ti también.

**Haruko Hinako: **Pues ya somos dos las malas… porque Ranma ya se enteró, jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario.

**isabel: **¡Genial! Espero que pienses lo mismo hasta el final. Gracias por tu review.

**ro-chan: **Tenlo por seguro. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Encadenada: **Como siempre un placer leerte. Gracias por tus palabras y por tu review.

Sólo me resta agradecer sinceramente a todas y todos aquellas (os) que leen esta historia y no dejan comentario. Muchas gracias. Nos leeremos después.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


	3. ¿No se daba cuenta?

**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Me permitiré tomar un pequeño espacio para una mención sobre "El Precio":** Nani-Inuyonaka: **Gracias por anexar "El Precio" en tu lista de historias favoritas. En verdad, siempre es un cumplido.

"**LAS CLASES DE COCINA DE AKANE"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo 3**

**¿No se daba cuenta…?**

Ranma observaba embobado la puerta cerrada de la recámara de su prometida. Se encontraba conmocionado por la actitud y las palabras que esa mujer le dirigiera hacía unos segundos, cuando sin poder contenerse, le advirtiera acerca de los deseos más recónditos y ocultos de Ryoga para con ella.

Sintiendo que su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar de nuevo, el artemarcialista recapituló. ¿Había dicho que iba a pasar cada minuto libre con él y que no iba a despegársele? ¿Experimentando, practicando y entrenando…?

Y lo más escandaloso: ¿Comer del mismo plato que él?

Una furia incontenible brotó desde las entrañas del chico para invadir su cuerpo insidiosamente. Sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar.

_¿Pasar cada minuto libre con él?_

Los nudillos de sus manos se tornaron blancos por la presión ejercida en su puño.

_¿Que no iba a despegársele?_

Una tensión incomparable se sintió en su espalda, abdomen y cuello.

_¿Experimentando, practicando y entrenando?_

Sus ojos adquirieron un destello casi demoníaco y mortal.

_¿Comer… comer del mismo plato que él?_

Un grito potente parecido a un rugido brotó de la garganta de Ranma. Un alarido de puro enojo e incredulidad. ¿De veras creía _su prometida_ que le _permitiría_ hacer lo que le acababa de decir?

Un fuerte golpe recibido directo en su rostro con una sandalia lo tomó de sorpresa deteniendo instantáneamente sus intenciones… cualesquiera que fueran.

- ¡Ranma con un demonio! ¿Te puedes callar? ¡Hay personas en esta casa que quieren dormir! – le gritó su padre a media escalera con el brazo levantado. Evidentemente había sido él quien le lanzara la sandalia, pensó Ranma molesto, mientras el proyectil utilizado terminaba en sus pies luego de resbalar de su cara hacia el piso. Sin esperar respuesta, el señor Saotome subió las escaleras para regresar a su cuarto. Al verlo, su hijo corrió tras él hasta llegar a la puerta corrediza del cuarto que compartían y utilizaban para dormir. Agitado y sin importarle mayormente la llamada de atención, Ranma señaló acusadoramente a su padre con un dedo, que se estaba acomodando en el futón:

- ¿Dormir? ¿Cómo puedes dormir luego de lo que hizo tío Soun, papá? – gritó el chico aún enfurecido. Genma lo miró interrogante.

- ¿Lo que Soun hizo? ¿Qué fue? – Ranma sintió claramente cómo sus dientes rechinaban otra vez.

- ¿Cómo que qué fue? ¡Dejó entrar a esta casa a ese tonto de Ryoga! – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su padre.

- ¡Claro, Ryoga! ¡Qué buena idea la de Akane! ¿No crees? ¡Estoy seguro que con la dedicación que esa chica ponga en sus lecciones, tal vez realmente logre hacer su comida comestible! – dijo Genma con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el contento pintado en su rostro. Ranma se desbalanceó.

- ¿Pero qué dices papá? ¡Si ella va a pasar mucho tiempo junto a él! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? – preguntó el chico exasperado. Genma volvió a mirarlo dudoso.

- ¿Darme cuenta? ¡Por supuesto, ella lo está haciendo por ti, Ranma! ¡Claro que para aprender debe pasar todo su tiempo con Ryoga! ¡Deberías estar agradecido muchacho, Akane sólo está pensando en mejorar sus habilidades para agradarte y ser una buena esposa! ¡Ten un poco más de consideración a su esfuerzo! – Ranma miraba a su padre con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la boca abierta ¿Sería posible que fuera tan tonto?

- Pero… pero… ¡Pero Ryoga sólo quiere…! –

- ¡Sólo quiere ayudarla, eso es obvio, después de todo son amigos! ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría dispuesto a probar los guisos tan desastrosos que ella cocina? – le interrogó el señor Saotome. Ranma se quedó mudo, con las palabras que quería decir atragantadas. – Lo mejor será que te acuestes y duermas. Mañana tienes escuela y debes madrugar – sin ningún empacho, Genma bostezó como león y se dejó caer de espaldas. Antes de que su cuerpo hiciera contacto con el futón, ya estaba roncando.

Ranma no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la puerta corrediza y despojarse de sus ropas para deslizarse en sus propias mantas y dormir. Sin embargo, no podía pegar ojo. Esta nueva situación lo estaba poniendo enfermo. ¿Cómo podían aceptar con tanta facilidad la tontería de Akane? La presencia de Ryoga era un peligro, después de todo, bien sabía él que ese cerdo tonto estaba atraído por su prometida. Y esa atolondrada. ¿No se daba cuenta de cómo se sentía el zopenco de Ryoga respecto a ella? ¡Y todavía se le ocurría añadirle más leña al fuego con esas estúpidas clasecillas de cocina! ¿Ryoga, enseñándole a cocinar a Akane? ¡Ahora podía decir que lo había visto todo! Como si la marimacho pudiera aprender a cocinar algún día. ¡Bien! Si ella deseaba estacionarse en su terquedad y ceguera, él ya no iba a hacer nada para impedírselo, después de todo, sería ella quien terminaría desilusionada y con una increíble cantidad de tiempo perdido. Además, la descarada quería estar con el tonto, ¿no?. Deseaba comer del mismo plato de él, ¿verdad?. Que luego no viniera a él llorando porque ese cerdo mañoso trató de propasarse con ella aprovechando la situación. Después de todo, ella no lo golpeó cuando la llamó descarada y le echó en cara que deseaba que el tonto la molestara. ¡Jum! Si eso era lo que quería…

Viendo con repentina preocupación el techo, Ranma recapituló sobre sus conclusiones, sobre todo la última.

Akane no lo había golpeado cuando la insultó llamándola descarada. Su manera de reaccionar tan violenta no hubiera podido pasar por alto esa situación; ya era un acto reflejo en ella.

¿Le habría pasado algo, o estaría tan metida en su idea que su cerebro ni siquiera registró la palabra?

Tratando de no darle más vueltas al asunto, Ranma cerró los ojos. Mañana sería el día para observar cómo la terquedad de Akane seguramente sufriría su primer revés.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **¡Uf! Realmente me disculpo por esta actualización tan atrasada y pequeña; sólo espero compensar en el siguiente capítulo, publicándolo un poco más rápidamente y con mayor extensión. Los celos de Ranma no terminarán aquí, al contrario. Tengo la firme intención de que cada episodio sea una piedrita más en el saco de celos de Ranma, jeje. Es uno de mis placeres culpables, ver al protagonista de una historia (sobre todo si es propenso a atraer a varias mujeres a la vez) sufriendo un poco por su pareja (sea oficial o no) para variar, jeje.

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Haruko Hinako: **Me da gusto que te guste, jeje. Gracias por tu review y tus palabras.

**ro-chan: **A mi también, jijiji. Y si es por celos, ¡mucho más! n.n

**Catherine0306: **Jajajaja. Sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo. Gracias por tu review.

**isabel: **Gracias, muchas gracias.

**KohanaSaotome: **Es reconfortante para mí descubrir que no soy la única que desea ver a nuestro protagonista muriéndose de celos, jejeje. Y como viste, en este capítulo, Ranma también se percató de tu observación (jejeje X 2) y no será lo único raro. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alienta.

**Lolichan36: **No puedo evitarlo, siento mucha debilidad por un Ranma celoso… por Akane, por supuesto. Gracias por tu review y tus palabras.

**Killina88: **Por unos momentos pensé que el título del fic podría ser "Los Celos de Ranma", aunque preferí no hacerlo tan obvio, jijiji. Pero eso sí, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que ese monstruito verde de los celos no abandone a Ranma en ningún capítulo, jejeje, ñaca ñaca. Gracias por tu review.

**Naoko tendo: **¡Ups! Creo que ya no cumplí con la prontitud para actualizar, ¡perdón! Pero ya está aquí el nuevo episodio. Gracias por tu review.

**Vero492: **Gracias por tu comentario y tu review. Continuaremos con el Ranma celoso, jeje.

**Alertas:**

**mooki: **Gracias por añadir la historia a tus alertas. Siempre es un aliciente.

**Favoritos:**

**Dark Jasmy: **Gracias por anexar este fic a tu lista de historias favoritas. Es un halago enorme.

Quisiera reiterar mi agradecimiento a todas las amables lectoras por sus reviews. Fue un gusto descubrir sus comentarios (algunos muy graciosos) y sobre todo tan rápidos para el segundo capítulo. Una muy agradable sorpresa. Y por supuesto, también agradecer a todas (os) las y los lectoras (es) que leen el fic y no dejan comentario. Gracias por leer y estar ahí. Nos leeremos después (pronto, espero )

**C. Weller chan**

* * *


End file.
